This invention relates generally to geometric instruments and more particularly to those used for marking predetermined intervals of distance.
During the design phase of a project, much time is spent in drawing layouts and details of the product to be manufactured. Generally, drawings are made to a selected scale so as to keep the drawn parts or objects in proportion. A draftsman is required to use a measuring device usually in the form of a rule having various scales and calibrations indicated thereon. In using the measuring device, the draftsman repeatedly picks up the device and lays it on the drawing. Marks are made by the draftsman's pencil to indicate the desired measurements. A limitation here is that the draftsman is required to repeatedly lay the scale on the drawing and make markings on the drawing which are matched with calibrations on the scale.
During manufacture of the parts of a product, repeated measurements and markings are also required. Such measurements and markings are usually made by the use of a calibrated rule or extendable tape that is laid over the part to be marked. Marks are then applied manually at the appropriate place or places on the part by a person using a pencil, pen, or the like. A limitation here is that the person is required, as in the case of the draftsman, to lay the rule on the part and make markings on the part which are matched with the calibrations on the rule.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.